Recently, needs to search recording targets for recording a dialogue with a client for the purpose of a client satisfying service by a service provider, or recording a calling content, performing voice recognition thereon, and grasping whole speech contents from the recorded voice data for the purpose of electronic transactions have been on the rise.
However, no basic working programs or services for processing big data of the recorded voice of the client are developed, and it requires a huge amount of manpower or time for manually listening to the big data so such a search on the recording targets is not appropriately performed.
Further, there have been attempts to search a recording target based on a voice recognition technique, but such a voice recognition technique aims at an artificial intelligence voice recognition service for outputting a real-time input by a user as text through a voice recognition engine and extracting a meaning from the text output through an artificial intelligence based approaching method in a like manner of Siri by Apple or Assistant by Google. Therefore, when the recorded voice data are not accurately converted into text, the recording target may not be accurately searched so it becomes difficult to accurately grasp the recorded speech content.